venganza de un dragon
by natsu dragneel354
Summary: un dragón es vengativo, un humano tambien, pero un dragón slayer es ambos lo cual empeora la venganza, Natsu es traicionado por Lucy y Gray , y desea venganza contra ellos lo se mal summary denle una oportunidad porfavor :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos que estén leyendo esto, este será mi primer fan fic, la pareja no la tengo decidida cualquiera menos nalu, no odio a la pareja, hasta diría que es mi favorita pero hay demasiadas historias con nalu así que no espero que la disfruten :D **

Yolooo ─ alguien hablando

─ _no valgo nada_ ─ alguien pensando

─ **más respeto humano ─ **dragón, monstruo hablando

─**_ Humano sin respeto ─ _**dragón, monstruo hablando

(sgisbisb) interrupción mía

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Era una tarde tranquila en Fairy tail, sillas, mesas, ¿personas?, volando por el aire adentro del gremio, si una tarde muy tranquila, saliendo del gremio con una sonrisa se encontraba el famoso salamander, buscando a Lucy SU novia él lo pensaba con mucho orgullo porque había conquistado el corazón de ella, la mujer que más amaba

─ bésame ─ la voz que escucho con su oído mejorado gracias a su magia, le era familiar, no más bien era conocida, muy conocida se acercó a un árbol que estaba cerca de donde la escuchaba

POV Natsu

Sentí que algo se rompió en mi pecho, no era una costilla aunque me hubiera gustado, era mi corazón cuando vi que MI novia se estaba besando con mi mejor amigo, primero sentí odio hacia el maldito hijo de puta, después sentí dolor por que ella lo disfrutaba, pero lo que me "mato" fue lo que ellos dijeron

─ Gray quiero que me hagas tuya ─ eso me dejo "herido de muerte" pero pensé que como era mi mejor amigo iba a decir que no pero el maldito dijo algo que no esperaba

─ Y que estamos esperando Lucy ─ eso me "mato" cuando vi que se dirigían hacia a mí, solo entre al gremio y vi con cuidado hacia atrás de que no se dieran cuenta que los veía largarse de aquí

FIN POV Natsu

Después de quedar despedazado Natsu estuvo 3 horas en la barra se tomó muchos barriles de cerveza, pero una sonrisa algo entre maléfica y psicópata apareció en su cara

─ Ustedes solo esperaran mi venganza ─ se paró de la barra y se fue del gremio y empezó a reír como psicópata ─ JAJAJAJAJA JAJAJAJA

**Y termino el prólogo espero que les haya gustado esta historia, solo espero que les hayas gustado esta historia :D**

**Natsu dragneel354 se despide**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola amigos y amigas de fanfiction aquí les dejo el primer capítulo, sobre la pareja voy a dejar que ustedes la elijan, porque yo soy muy indeciso para esas cosas**

─ Yoloooo ─ alguien hablando

─ _no valgo nada _alguien pensando

─ **Mas respeto humano ─ **dragón, monstruo hablando

─ _**Humano insolente ─**_ dragón, monstruo pensando

**Las magias **

(Interrupción mía)

**Fairy tail es propiedad de hiro mashima**

Capítulo 1

Bienvenidos a ciudad venganza, población ustedes

─ JAJAJAJA JAJAJAJA ─ esa risa, esa endemoniada risa era una pesadilla asegurada para unos, una fobia para otros, pero el placer y deseo para Natsu, el deseo de venganza que lo carcomía por dentro ─ ya verán porque no se debe traicionar a un dragón ─

─ oye Natsuuuu ─ Natsu giro su cabeza y vio a su "hijo" Happy

─ oh Happy pensé que estabas con charle ¿Que paso? ─ dijo/pregunto el pelirosa

─ emmm no quiero hablar de eso ─ contesto el neko volador ─ mejor vamos a pescar

─ Ok pero no te prometo atrapar muchos ─ y se fueron al lago donde suelen pescar

Mientras tanto en casa de Gray

─ _esta fue la mejor noche de mi vida aunque me siento un poco mal por Natsu pero estoy segura de que él no me podría haber_ dado esta salchicha ─ dijo una chica de pelo rubio junto a un pelinegro, en una cama desnudos, (si esperaban el lemon todavía no XD) ─ y dime Gray, ¿Que aras ahora?

─ ¿De qué hablas? ─ pregunto el alquimista

─ ¿Ahora que aras ahora sobre nosotros? ─ reitero Lucy

─ Obviamente peleare con flamita por ti ─ respondió Gay digo Gray

Con Natsu y Happy

─ Ves tres sacos de salmones y 1 de reinetas te dije que no iba a atrapar muchos ─ dijo el D.S a su "hijo"

─ si tenemos para la semana pero igual son pocos ─ comento Happy

Después de esa pequeña conversación se dirigieron hacia su hogar a dejar el nirvana de Happy.

Time skip de 3 minutos (mi primer time skip OwO) casa de Natsu

─ Happy tengo que ir a casa de Gray ─ le dijo Natsu a su compañero de aventuras ─ tengo unas cosas pendientes con el

─ Y dime que es ¿una pelea, una apuesta, se pasó de listo con Lucy? ─ le exigió una respuesta el gato volador

─ es solo una apuesta que no pago no te preocupes, una apuesta algo grande que pagara ─

Contesto con una sonrisa psicópata dirigiéndose a la puerta la abrió y después la cerró con fuerza

─ _Debe ser la pubertad ─_ pensó el exceed

Con Natsu

─ _A donde voy primero a la casa de mi "novia" o a la casa de mi "mejor amigo" ─ _pensó Natsu

Después de pensarlo un rato decidió ir a casa de su "novia" para destruir todo lo preciado que encuentre en ese departamento.

Llego al departamento después de caminar un rato y entro por la ventana, nadie noto nada raro porque él siempre se metía a ese departamento

─ Hora de la destrucción ─ dijo el teñido

Comenzó con la novela de Lucy (ya saben esa que escribió toda su vida), después la única foto de Lucy con su madre (se me olvido el nombre de la madre de Lucy D:), técnicamente quemo todo el departamento.

─ Ahora a visitar a mi "amigo" ─ dijo el traicionado

Después de un rato en casa de gray (Natsu se tele transporta como slenderman XD)

Natsu entro a la habitación de gray por la ventana y les tiro un polvo que sellaba la magia del que los haya respirado en la cara a los traidores

─ _ahora no podrán hacer nada contra el fuego y bien ¿solo quemo la casa y me voy o entro y quemo solo sus cosas? ─_ el vengador prefirió quemar la casa y todo lo que haya adentro así que solo tiro una bola de fuego por la ventana al galón de gas y exploto

Solo se escuchó un grito en la casa y el yandere nivel 5 dijo ─ fase 1: venganza psicológica completada ─ y se fue del lugar

Mientras en la casa hace unos segundos

─ AAAH ─ grito Lucy al verse rodeada de fuego ─ GRAY DESPIERTA

─ Que ¿Qué pasa? ─ después de despertar observo su habitación en llamas ─ tranquila mira

**ICE MAKE: FLOOR**

─ no funciono ─ dijo el stripper, lo intento 1, 2, 3 veces y no funcionaba así que la única salida posible era la ventana tomo a Lucy por la cintura y salto por la salida antes dicha

─ CARAJO MI CASA ─ grito gay fullnaked (XD) ─ TENDRE QUE HACER MILES PARA COMPRARME UNA NUEVA, CUANDO PILLE AL MALDITO SE LAS VA A VER CONMIGO

─ tranquilo tenemos que investigar quien tiene suficientes razones para quemar tu casa ─ le aconsejo la blonda ─ por ahora te puedes quedar en mi casa

Pero ninguno de los dos esperaban lo que se encontrarían

**Holas como están mis lectores aquí les dejo este capítulo, dejen reviews, pongan favoritos**

**¿Les gusto? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿ Porque hago tantas preguntas?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ahora les traigo el tercero no pensé que les iba gustar esta historia, pero cuando me llega al gmail un favorite, follower o reviews, me siento feliz sin más que decir los veo abajo**

─ yoloooo ─ dialogo

─ _no valgo nada __ pensamientos___

─ **Mas respeto humano **dragón monstruo

─ _**Humano sin respeto **_____pensamientos dragón monstruo

**Las magias **

Capítulo 2

Esto solo es el comienzo

Anterior mente en driver cof perdón en venganza de un dragón

─ tranquilo tenemos que investigar quien tiene suficientes razones para quemar tu casa ─ le aconsejo la blonda ─ por ahora te puedes quedar en mi casa

Pero ninguno de los dos esperaba lo que se encontrarían

Ahora en venganza de un dragón

Después de caminar a casa de Lucy un rato, se encontraban en la puerta del edificio, saludaron a la casera y entraron al apartamento.

Lucy no tuvo palabras para lo que estaba observando.

Se puso de rodillas y empezó a llorar, gray trato de tranquilizarla, pero, de repente empezó a reírse no era una normal era una forzada, gray lo sabía así que no le quedo nada más que consolarla

Lucy estaba traumada, no era serio pero igual de preocupante

Time skip unos días después

Ya todos en el gremio sabían lo que les había pasado a Lucy y Gray, todos estaban de acuerdo de que les había quemado sus casas (o cosas por parte de Lucy) le pusieron de mote al tipo (Natsu) "el pirómano" (ya lo sé soy muy original).

También habían pasado cosas raras como el pedido de clases de Natsu a Bisca (la francotiradora) y venía bien armado con un francotirador a base de lacrimas.

(Aquí les dejo el link www .clan-busters . solo sáquenles los espacios)

Time skip 2 semanas

Después de esas clases Natsu era todo un experto con su francotirador le podía dar a una rata, a 1 km (esto no es exagerado a francotiradores que son lo suficientemente buenos como para hacer eso).

Natsu se acercó a la barra y empezó a hablar con Mirajane

Hola mira ─ saludo el dragón slayer ─ como están Gray y Lucy ¿han mejorado su estado de ánimo?

─ han mejorado pero Lucy no mucho ─ contesto la demonio ─ ya sabes, has hecho algo toda tu vida, y la foto de tu madre fallecida, la cual era la única por lo menos te deja un trauma leve ( el trauma fue idea de johs straiker)

Natsu: ok me das esta misión ─ le dijo pasándole un cartel

**Se necesita francotirador para asesinar a unos maleantes, secuestradores y violadores.**

**Recompensa: 500.000 jewels**

─ Ok espérame un momento ─ le dijo la peliblanca

─ _Con esto cuando haga mi movimiento nadie sospechara ─_ pensó el psicópata

─ aquí tienes ─ le entrego el cartel la ex miss fiore

Vio a Lucy y gray salir del gremio

─ _justo a tiempo _─ obviamente iban a empezar una cita pero ahora no tenían escapatoria, Natsu solo necesitaba un lugar para apuntar sin ser visto

Natsu sonrió y los siguió solo que por los techos, gay y Lucy pararon en un parque, al lado de un edificio muy alto que les daba de frente

Mala decisión

Natsu estaba en el edificio antes dicho apuntándoles con su francotirador, más exactamente a las piernas de gray y apretó el gatillo 3 veces, 3 balas incendiadas en las piernas

Después con Lucy

Apunta en el brazo derecho, gatillo 3 veces, tres balas incendiadas en el brazo

Ninguno soporto tanto dolor así que se desmayaron

*recargando francotirador*

Y así consecutiva mente en cada extremidad de cada uno, por último en lo que hacía hombre a gray una bala electrificada e incendiada

Cuando Fairy tail llego a la escena Natsu ya no estaba en el lugar

Después de unas horas con Natsu en la misión

Cadáveres, no ni siquiera eso pedazos de carne con agujeros por todas partes y un solo tipo en pie con un francotirador montado en el hombro, y un anciano se acercó a el

Gracias chico, ¿enserio no quieres algo más que la recompensa? ─ le pregunto el anciano

─ No estoy bien solo quiero saber cuánto me demore y cuanto destruí ─ le respondió Natsu

─ Bueno te tardaste unas 2 horas y no destruiste nada ─ le dijo el vejete

Tras escuchar esto solo tomo la recompensa y se devolvió a magnolia caminando, porque en tren ni loco (lo cual está)

Mientras tanto en la enfermería de Fairy tail

─ Wendy, tú crees que ella este bien ─ dijo preocupado el espíritu de leo ─ ya sabes, solo mira como esta ─

─ Tranquilo ella está bien la trajeron justo a tiempo ─ lo trato de tranquilizar Wendy ─ pero no puedo decir lo mismo de "esa" parte de gray la destrozaron totalmente, no puedo hacer nada contra eso ─

La pequeña chica estaba muy desilusionada no pudo hacer nada con eso pero más le preocupaba Natsu, como iba a reaccionar cuando sepa que atacaron a sus amigos de tal forma

Pero no solo ella todos estaban preocupados de cómo iba reaccionar

Si solo lo pensaran un momento, es muy obvio, solo piénsenlo así

Lucy y gray mucho tiempo juntos = cama

Cama = sexo

Y sexo = al natsu que hemos visto en estos capítulos

Muy obvio

**Hola chicos y chicas aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo de esta historia**

**La pareja los votos van asi**

**Erza 2**

**Mira 3**

**Virgo 1**

**Cana 1**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capi**

**Natsu dragneel354 se despide**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aquí está el tercero advertencia este será el último donde podrán votar la pareja así van**

**He decidido que la pareja de esta historia será redoble de tambores **

**Tumtumtumtumtumtumtum**

**NatsuxVirgo**

**Porque eso dañara más a Lucy al natsuxmira cana y erza les hare un one shot de 3000 palabras a cada una por ser los que más fueron votados**

**Para johs traiker l que disparaba Natsu eran lacrimas incendiadas, las lacrimas absorbían una pisca de magia de Natsu y así se incendiaban**

**Sin más que decir aquí va**

Advertencia habrá lime en este capítulo están advertidos

─ yoloooo ─ dialogo

─ _no valgo nada_ ─ pensamientos

─ Mas respeto humano ─ dragón monstruo

─ _Humano sin respeto_ ─ pensamientos dragón monstruo

**Las magias**

**Capitulo 3**

Una explicación para todo

Después de lo ocurrido, en el parque Fairy tail parecía agencia de detectives, preguntaban a la gente si habían visto algo, alguna pista pero no encontraban nada

Todos estaban preocupados si iba a haber otro ataque a Lucy y Gray, pero como no encontraban nada volvieron al gremio.

En el grupo se encontraban juvia, erza, Loke, Levy, Wendy y Gajeel

Llegamos ─ gritaron con desgano los "detectives" ─

Hola ─ respondieron de la misma forma los demás ─

Díganme quien creen que hizo esto ─ ordeno Erza ─

Flare corona ─ dijeron Levy y Loke ─ cuando estábamos en el torneo, ella parecía celosa de Lucy por algo ─ termino Levy

Juvia y erza-san creen que fue unas fans locas de Natsu celosas de ella por su noviazgo con Natsu- san ─ dijo juvia ─ aunque debe…

Fue Natsu ─ interrumpió Gajeel sorprendiendo a todos, y le preguntaron porque creía eso ─ Lucy y gray lo "apuñalaron" por la espalda, ellos tuvieron sexo a sus espaldas

Y ¿porque crees eso? ─ pregunto Loke un poco enojado por la declaración del D.S de hierro

Por el olor ─ respondió secamente ¿Wendy? ─ Sus olores estaban mezclados, además quien más tiene un francotirador que dispara lacrimas incendiadas y Loke san le recomiendo que se agache

Porque debería… ─ una roca atravesó la pared y le llego en toda la nuca a Loke

Saz en toda la nuca ─ comento Gajeel con una sonrisa ─ oigan trae una carta

Gajeel tomo la carta la abrió y la comenzó a leer

"para todo aquel que lo este que seguramente serán: Gajeel, Juvia, Levy, Loke, erza y Wendy

Pues esta carta es para aclararles que si yo hice toooodo.

Ustedes estarán pensando ¿pero porque lo hiciste? Pues lo hice porque la muy puta y el malparido

Tuvieron la súper idea de traicionarme al tipo que estuvo para ellos en las buenas y en las malas.

Pero seguramente ellos pensaron no se dará cuenta y miren como quedaron y créanme cuando les

Digo que fui blando con ellos

Échenme si quieren del gremio pero quiero que le mientan a Happy ustedes me deben ese favor sabré si me echan si desaparece mi marca

Los quiere Natsu y a gray díganle "lo siento" por castrarlo AJAJAJAJJAJAJA"

Todos quedaron con cara de póker excepto Wendy y Gajeel

Se los dije ─ exclamo Gajeel ─ ahora les explicare porque Natsu reacciono así

Todos dejaron sus caras de póker a un lado y prestaron atención

Los dragones slayers de 1° generación nuestro poder es gigante pero nuestras emociones mucho más generalmente no reaccionamos así pero Natsu al ser un D.S de fuego todo sentimiento como la ira, celos etc. son más volátiles y al ser traicionado de tal forma eso hiso que todo se fuera a la mierda.

Y créanlo si él no hubiera sentido algo por Lucy denla por muerta

Termino Gajeel

Todos estaban preocupados, todos tenían dudas pero todos concordaban en algo

¿En dónde estaba Natsu?

Mientras tanto en el mundo espiritual

LIME

En la casa del espíritu de la sirvienta (eh aquí vivirán los espíritus en casas), se escuchaban unos pequeños gemidos en la habitación principal

Había una mujer de pelo rosado de pechos copa b, vestida con un traje de maid, con unas piernas y cadera bien torneadas.

Acariciándose uno de sus pechos apretando el pequeño botón que sobresalía del seno.

Ahn aah mm ─ gemía la espíritu estelar ─ Natsu-san por favor métame su gran pene

Su dedo entraba y salía de su entrepierna mientras trataba de darse placer personal

Ah ahn AAAAH ─ la sirvienta se corrió en las sabanas suaves de su cómoda cama

Fin LIME

Después de correrse, antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo dijo

Natsu…kun

Y cerró los ojos para dormir tranquila y soñando con su amado dragon

Mientras en la enfermería del gremio de Fairy tail

Creo que esto no te servirá más Lucy ─susurro un pelirosa a la blonda, quitándole una de sus llaves

¿Quieren saber de qué espíritu estelar era la llave?

Era la llave de la sirvienta, virgo

Adiós y que te valla pésimo Lucy ─ dijo Natsu

Time skip camino a crocos

Y dime que harás ahora ─ pregunto una niña flotando atrás de Natsu

Viajar ─ respondió este ─ entrenar, hacer nuevos compañeros y creo que conseguirme una nueva novia ma-mamá

Este se sonrojo al decir esto último, todavía no se acostumbraba a decirle madre a su primera maestra

Y dime, Zeref me tendrá que acompañar ─ Mavis lo miro con ojos amenazadores ─ ok papá nos acompañara

Sep será un viaje en familia, ya sé que todavía no se puede tragar muy bien el bocado pero tú sabes que fue por tu bien, Acnología nos tenía acorralados ese día ─ le recordó su madre

Ya se pero es extraño desde que me regresaste mis recuerdos me siento mas aliviado conmigo mismo, y sobre papá me acostumbrare ─ le aclaro su hijo ─ te amo mamá

Y yo a ti mi pequeño ─ le sonrio y lo abrazo para después desaparecer en el aire

Ahora tendre que ir donde papá ─ después de decir eso siguió su camino, pero paro de repente ─ y donde demonios esta el viejo… MIEEEERDAAAAAA

**Aquí esta el tercer capiiii y también mi primer lime**

**Decidi que seria virgo por lo ya dicho aya arriba le dolerá mas a Lucy **

**Y les hare one shot a las mas votadas osea mira cana y erza**

**Yo se que algunos me diran pero para que hiciste las votaciones, bueno lo hice para ver las opciones iba a ganar mira seguramente, bueno esto le dolerá mucho a lucy muajajajja **

**Natsu dragneel354 se despide**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola negras XD aquí tengo el cuarto capítulo, agradecimientos a Schillerwild999 que me ayudo con el capítulo porque tenía un blockeo**

**Sin más que decir aquí les dejo este capítulo recién salido de Word**

**Capítulo 4**

**Los inicios del romance**

**Hace tres meses **

Para un espíritu celestial era raro enamorarse y más si se trataba de un humano, pero si es mujer (**sin ofender**) era menos raro, pero se hacía normal si el hombre de quien se trataba era Natsu Dragneel, el ser humano más sorprendente que ha pisado fiore, un gran partido, el hombre era marcado, fuerte, un "poco" infantil, protector y muchas cosas más, o único malo es que era celoso pero a los ojos de las damas (excepto Lucy) eso lo hacía más atractivo.

Digamos que en el mundo celestial Natsu tenía un pequeño club de fans que tenían envidia de Lucy entre ellas Libra, virgo, piscis (la madre) y Aries.

Cuando Lucy engaño a Natsu las espíritus que no tenían contrato con ella solo la querían enterrar viva y las que tenían contrato con ella solo la querían torturar hasta que se rompa su fuerza de voluntad… nada serio.

Pero al darse cuenta que Natsu estaba soltero todas se separaron.

Y ¿cómo lo arreglaremos? ─ pregunto libra ─

De la forma más justa posible ─ respondió Virgo ─

Y como la forma más justa era siempre piedra papel o tijeras, después de 2 rondas gano virgo, las demás prometieron que no interferirían en su relación

En estos momentos

Virgo golpeaba unos muñecos con forma de chicas, uno estaba más dañado que otros el cual se parecía a la chica más odiada en este fic.

Necesitaba relajarse y ella conocía el mejor lugar para relajarse, se tele transporto y se fue del mundo celestial

Con Natsu

Estos tres meses después de hablar con mavis, Natsu se la pasaba haciendo de asesino a sueldo, buscar a su padre el cual no sabía dónde demonios estaba.

Natsu estaba cansado, asesinar tipos que ni valían la bala cansaba, así que decidió pasar por unas aguas termales el solo entro corriendo dejando el dinero en donde atendían, lo "malo" es que no leyó el cartel que decía, jueves para mujeres.

Natsu dejo su ropa en el cubículo al lado de otra, la cual parecía de maid

Entro no se veía nada por el vapor pero Natsu podía oler a otra persona con un olor agradable, a Natsu no le importo solo quería relajarse, después sintió que alguien se acercaba y se ponía a su lado ,tomaba su brazo y lo pone en medio de dos grandes cosas blandas

Y ¿cómo se siente natsu-kun? ─dijo una voz algo seria pero a la vez algo nerviosa ─

Y como si fuera algo muy natural él le respondió

Me siento bien virgo… ─ respondió el antes mencionado ─ aunque me gustaría un masaje en la espalda, la tengo tensa

Y virgo como si fuera una orden

Esperen déjenlo procesar lo que está sucediendo leasing…ok ya lo proceso

ESPERA virgo que haces aquí ─ grito desesperado ─ y que demonios pensé que tú eras la que más me odiaría

Virgo solo siguió con el masaje para complacer a Natsu o como a ella le gusta llamarle "su amo".

─ Oh por mavis, que buen masaje ─ declaro el yandere de ocasiones ─ un poco más al lado, oh diablos se siente genial, eres buena masajista ─

Virgo solo sonrió, por el alago de su "pequeño dragón", después del masaje Natsu le agradeció y le dijo que podía hacer por ella

─ Emm bueno a mí me gustaría que usted me tocara mis labios con los suyos ─ le dijo ella aprovechando la ingenuidad de Natsu y el cómo no falta a su palabra lo cumplió

Ellos se besaron, virgo estaba tan feliz que soltó algunas lágrimas y Natsu estaba embobado por el sabor de esos labios rosados, esos labios que a él le parecían algo como sentir el alma de ella, en resumen le encantaba.

Virgo intensifico el beso cruzando los brazos atrás del cuello de Natsu, Natsu cruzo las manos por su cadera por instinto.

Era algo hermoso, para la vista de ambos, lo único malo es que no se fijaron de un camarógrafo en el árbol que estaba después de la cerca de 2 metros, era el famoso camarógrafo trip el camarógrafo fantasma, ¿porque? Digamos que el tipo era un caza noticias nato que podía esconder su olor y energía mágica, para que nadie lo note, a él le habían propuesto varios trabajo como espía de muchas empresas, pero él no se dejaba convencer siempre les decía que "él estaba feliz con su trabajo"

─ Esto me huele a titular de en todos los periódicos ─ pensaba el "fantasma" ─

Así se imaginaba la noticia

"**Natsu Dragneel encontrado besando a un espíritu estelar" **(**recuerden que es un camarógrafo él lo sabe todo**)

**Natsu Dragneel tratando de avanzar después de haber sido engañado por su novia y su mejor amigo, nuestro querido Amigo ha querido avanzar sin darle lugar a reírse a la muy hija de su **** madre, y te digo esto Lucy heartfilia Natsu no te perdonara aunque le vendas tu alma al mismo diablo para que te perdone y digamos que la espíritu estelar se saco la lotería con este chico, tiene un bien desarrollado en el área genital, y con la energía que tiene seguramente no saldrán de una habitación por mucho tiempo"**

-insertar foto de virgo y Natsu en unas aguas termales con vapor estratégicamente colocado para tapar las cosas esenciales-

Unos días después

En Fairy tail

Las cosas habían ido de mal en peor para la parejita

Lucy había perdido la llave de virgo, ahora no podía ir al gremio sin que una que otra chica la viera mal, Levy ya casi no hablaba con ella, erza cada que podía la insultaba sin que nadie se diera cuenta, y ni se diga de Happy (**Happy solo sabia que lucy había engañado a natsu**) dejaba siempre dejaba peces podridos y malolientes en su departamento, y todo ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO era mucho mas caro, en resumen le fue pésimo.

Gray no era mirado por una mujer desde que se supo que fue castrado y le robo la novia a natsu, no podía satisfacerse sexualmente porque no tenia eso, ahora en cada tienda donde el recepcionista era mujer le cobraban el doble, había perdido respeto de muchas personas, ej: juvia, erza, cana, Mirajane, etc, ahora cada vez que se iba de misión los bandidos se burlaban de el, le pagaban menos apenas si tenia para comer, el pobre imbécil se arrepintió de todo lo que hizo pero ya era muy tarde.

Con natsu

Después de terminar con el favor virgo se fue muy sonrojada a su casa, mientras natsu se fue a unas islas cerca de hargeon donde dicen que avistaron a zeref, aunque estaba algo preocupado.

─ espero que virgo no este enferma estaba muy roja ─ pensó nuestro ingenuo favorito ─

─ tranquilo la chica estará bien ─ le dijo una voz bastante conocida para el dragon slayer para después sentir un brazo atrás de su cabeza.

─ y dime ¡¿DONDE DEMONIOS HAS ESTADO TODO ESTE TIEMPO?! ─ si señoras y señores, chicos y chicas el tipo que se puso confianzudo con natsu no era mas ni nada menos que su padre biológico, el mago mas temido y respetado por todo el mundo Zeref ─

─ sabes por lo menos esperaba un abrazo y un hola padre después de 400 años que no podemos no te he visto como compañero hijo ─ dijo en su modo emo el mago oscuro ─

**Y hasta aquí dejo el capitulo espero que les haya gustado y vemos que natsu y virgo han progresado un poco en su relación, también vimos que zeref le importa un comino el espacio personal de su hijo y tiene su humor el tipo**

**Natsu dragneel354 se despide bye bye**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aquí tengo este capitulo creo que me atrase no se pero bueno, y el one shot de cana ya esta en producción sin mas que decir los dejo.**

**Disclaimer: Fairy tail no me pertenece solo uso los personajes sin fines de lucro y además no quiero que me demanden**

**Capitulo 5**

─ entonces ¿nos viste en nuestro momento de intimidad? ─ pregunto furioso el prota de esta historia

─ si pero no traía cámara para grabarlo ─ respondio su padre , el cual escucho un gruñido ─ si lo se una pena ¿no? ─

─ Como que pena ─ natsu entrecerró los ojos

─ eeeh cambiemos de tema, mm veo que sacaste mi encanto ─ natsu iba a replicar pero zeref siguió ─ jajaja sabes antes de conocer a tu madre tenia millares de novias ─ y zeref seguía parloteando

Cuando natsu pensó que esto no se iba a complicar mas, natsu vio y percibio peligro asi que solo corrió con todo lo que podían sus piernas

─ oye donde vas todavía no te cuento todo ─ de repente sintió un escalofrio tan fuerte que casi se cae, giro su cabeza unos 45 grados y vio a su esposa sonriendole, lo único que aserto a decir fue ─ ho-hola mavis

─ Con que millares, pues te voy a dar millares de golpes ─ atrás de esa pequeña niña se veía a algo peor que acnologia, no tengo descripción para eso pero zeref iba a sufrir

Natsu no iba a intervenir, no quería ser involucrado en eso, solo escuchaba esos gritos

Time skip

─ Bueno ahora hay que ir a entrenar ─ dijo una cosa morada mejor conocido como zeref, despues cambio la cara a una mas seria…o lo que tenia por cara ─ porque todavía no estas al nivel de E.N.D ─

─ Yo contra E.N.D, ajajajajaja ─ natsu se rio porque pensó que era una broma, pero al ver la cara de su padre, dejo de reir ─ espera ¿!ES ENSERIO¡? ─

Eso no era lo que esperaba, E.N.D estaba sellado ¿no?, pero despues de tartaros, al parecer el libro ese era E.N.D

─ si el libro ese era E.N.D natsu, pero solo su cuerpo, el libro solo sirve como un cofre, pero como todo se va desgastando, al libro le queda unos 4 años y en esos 4 años tu vas a entrenar

─ y ¿sus recuerdos en donde están? ─ de alguna forma el ya sabia la respuesta

Zeref levanto el dedo y apunto hacia el centro del pecho de natsu, mavis que estaba atrás del mago oscuro, estaba con una lagrima rodando por su mejilla, ella sabia lo que estaba pasando, porque ella misma junto con zeref, habían sellado los recuerdos de E.N.D en natsu

Zeref no estaba mejor, tal vez peor porque si no hubiera creado a E.N.D o Acnologia el estaría viviendo feliz con su familia en este momento

Natsu aun no lo comprendia muy bien pero al ver a dos de sus seres mas queridos de esa manera, natsu solo los abrazo.

─ tranquilos todo saldrá bien, comprendo pero porfavor no estén de esa forma ─ natsu los consolaba, trataba de nunca ver a una persona querida de esa forma.

Ellos al verse consolados por su hijo les crecio una pequeña sonrisa pero algo triste

─ ¿se acuerdan de la canción que me cantaban? ─ pregunto natsu de repente

El cual recibió una negativa

Y el empezó a cantarla

**Color esperanza Diego Torres (aquí la narración va a estar en cursiva)**

Sé, que hay en tus ojos con solo mirar Que

estas cansado de andar y de andar Y caminar,

girando siempre en un lugar

Que las ventanas se pueden abrir Cambiar el aire

depende de ti Te ayudará, vale la pena una

vez más

Saber que se puede Querer que se pueda Quitarse

los miedos Sacarlos afuera Pintarse la cara Color

esperanza Tentar al futuro Con el corazón

_en este párrafo los dos reconocieron la canción y comenzaron a cantarla junto con natsu_

Es, mejor perderse que nunca embarcar Mejor

tentarse a dejar de intentar Aunque ya ves, que no

es tan fácil empezar

Sé, que lo imposible se puede lograr Que

la tristeza algún día se irá

Y así será, la vida cambia y

cambiará

_un poco de gente se iba amontonando alrededor de ellos empezando a aplaudir y algunos los acompañaban cantando_

Sentirás Que el alma vuela Por cantar una

vez más

Saber que se puede Querer que se pueda Quitarse

los miedos Sacarlos afuera Pintarse la cara Color

esperanza Tentar al futuro Con el corazón

Saber que se puede Querer que se pueda Quitarse

los miedos Sacarlos afuera Pintarse la cara Color

esperanza Tentar al futuro Con el corazón

Vale más poder brillar Que solo buscar Ver

el sol

Pintarse la cara, Color esperanza, Tentar al

futuro, Con el corazón

Saber que se puede, Querer que se pueda, Pintarse

la cara, Color esperanza, Tentar al futuro, Con el

corazón.

Saber que se puede, Querer que se pueda, Quitarse

los miedos, Sacarlos afuera, Pintarse la cara,

Color esperanza, Tentar al futuro, Con el

corazón.

Despues de la canción todos empezaron a aplaudir,despues de todo no era normal ver unas voces de esas.

Aunque despues de que se fijaran que era zeref todos salieron corriendo, a Natsu, Mavis y Zeref les salio una gota estilo anime en la nuca.

─ ooookeeey ─ comento Natsu ─ al parecer todavía te tienen "algo" de miedo

─ Si no me dices no me doy cuenta ─ dijo este con sarcasmo ─ ahora creo que el lugar donde entrenaras será en la isla tenrou

─ ¿tendremos que ir en barco? ─ pregunto el pelirosa, para su pregunta recibió una afirmativa ─ NO, NO NO IRE Y NO ME OBLIGARAN

Despues natsu fue noqueado por zeref, levantado y llevado al hombro.

Y se dirijieron hacia hargeon.

Time skip en el barco hacia la isla tenrou

Mama no quiero ir a la escuela ─ murmuro Natsu entre sueños ─ no sirven carne asada porfavor puedo quedarme ─

Despues de decir un monton de incoherencias fue girando hasta caer de cara al piso, natsu despertó de golpe y vio a su alrededor, había una hamaca un escritorio, vio la puerta y salio de la habitación.

Estaba mavis en la proa, zeref conducia el barco y al frente a unos 2 kilometros se veía la isla tenrou.

─ ….. MALDICION IGUAL ME TRAJERON EN UN MALDITO **# arcada# **─ eso demuestra si no sabes donde estas da lo mismo los mareos uh otras cosas

─ Bueno cuando lleguemos lo primero que haremos en el entrenamiento será … ─

**Y aquí esta EL CAPITULO DE ESTA SEMANA creo que estoy lanzando uno por semana ¿no?**

**Bueno el one shot de cana esta en progreso pues ya tengo la temática, pero quiero que elijan cuales quieren en los otros**

**Por eso les doy estos dos**

**a) estilo estudiantil**

**b) estilo medieval**

**ahí están espero que voten para cual le guste que estén estos y una cosa mas … PONGAN REVIEWS anímense que igual me interesa su opinión, pueden poner su critica constructiva o critica me da lo mismo sin mas que decir**

**natsu dragneel354 se despide**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola mis queridos lectores bien apapachables, al parecer voy en las mil palabras en el one shot de cana los otros dos los voy a hacer después y para la temática de los otros dos gano **

**Tumtumtumtumtumtumtumtumtumtumtumtumtumtumtumtumtumtumtum**

**Van empatados… OIGAN ENSERIO LES PIDO QUE VOTEN Y apifaofasfakjfasfjgbjbd**

**?: Pero qué diablos te pasa no se te ocurre que se pueden ofender, discúlpenlo no ha tenido inspiración por eso está enojado **

**Ashley…por favor aire**

**Ashley: no , ahora no hables**

**Ashley: josh traiker el de cana si va a tener lemon si alguien ha hecho lemon antes si me quiere ayudar solo mándeme un pm yo les avisare cuando este por el lemon asi que ahí lo veremos**

**Bueno sin más que decir aquí está el capi**

**Capítulo 6**

**No esta tan mal cierto?**

─ Lo primero que harás en la isla será… explorarla ─ dijo la fundadora de Fairy tail

─ ¿Para qué? ─ pregunto extrañado el D.S ─ no hay nada con que pelear

─ Si pero te tienes que hacer una casa aquí ─ le respondió Zeref ─ y también pelearas con unos cuantos demonios míos

Al terminar puso su mano en el suelo del barco y susurro

**Dākumajikku: Jigoku no ōji (magia oscura: príncipe del infierno)**

Del suelo apareció una sombra que de a poco fue tomando forma humana.

Tenía unos cuernos en la cabeza que apuntaban hacia adelante, tenía el pelo negro, ojos azules, usaba una camisa blanca desbotonada, unos jeans negros y unas zapatillas deportivas, tenía la edad de 17 años más o menos

─ Zeref hace un tiempo que no me convocabas ─ declaro el demonio

─ Lo sé, pero no había porque y ahora quiero que me ayudes ─ le ordeno el mago oscuro pero después sudo balas al escuchar un tosido ─ p…por favor

─ Ok, de que se trata y también hola mavis ─ acepto y saludo el príncipe ─ ¿bueno de que se trata?

─ Tienes que entrenarlo a el ─ apunto con el dedo a Natsu ─

─ creo que te dije que no entrenaría a nadie más después de lo que paso con E.N.D ─ Le recordó el príncipe del infierno ─

─ Con más razón, él tiene los recuerdos de E.N.D ─ le planteo su punto ─ y aquí tengo el cuerpo ─

El libro cayó al suelo y el príncipe vio el título del "sarcófago", E.N.D

Le recorrió unas lágrimas de pena sobre su mejilla.

─ ¿Cuando y donde comenzamos? ─ pregunto el segundo al mando del infierno ─

A Zeref le creció una sonrisa estilo Natsu en la cara, después le respondió

─ En una semana en este lugar ─ después de decir eso el demonio se fue como llego ─ Adiós Rin

Después de ver estático un buen rato, el pelirosa decidió hablar.

─ ¿o o oigan quien era ese? ─ tartamudeo/pregunto el hijo de Zeref ─ p pero estoy seguro que oído su nombre en otro lado, su poder mágico se podría comparar con el de Girldarts

─ su nombre completo es Rin okumura, hijo de Satan el Rey del infierno ─ le respondio su padre biológico ─ despues de todo el marco la historia con su historia, vaya que ironia ─

─ ¿Osea que no nacio como demonio? ─ volvió a preguntar el pelirosado ─

─ no todos son puros por ejemplo tu si hubieras nacido de dos magos de luz hubieras nacido con algo mas parecido, como magia sanadora o mi magia ─ respondio mavis esta vez ─ pero si hubieras nacido de dos magos de magia oscura, hubieras nacido con la magia de tu padre o magia de sombras, tu naciste con magia de fuego, pero al ser entrenado por un dragón se convirtió en fuego de dragón, es el mismo caso pero el es un hibrido de demonio/humano, el descubrió su magia a los 17 años pero esa es otra historia.

Mavis le dio una sonrisa, natsu no sabia si era diabólica o de esas que te recomponen.

─ _creo que pasare por el infierno otra vez _ ─

**Mientras tanto en Fairy tail, hace 4 dias**

En el ¿campamento de lucy?

─ PORQUE DIABLOS ME ECHARON DEL DEPARTAMENTO ─ gritaba la rubia ─ SOLO NECESITABA UNA NOCHE DE SEXO, pero no fue tan bueno como esperaba.

Era una semana pero era la peor semana de su vida, cada vez que pasaba la gente le tiraban la basura que tuviera en la mano, bueno ahora le tocaba la ronda de hoy.

Lucy saco un paraguas muy maltrecho y lo abrió, de repente empezó a llover basura, habían revistas, frutas medio comidas.

Y un periódico le llego en la cara en cierta pagina donde estaba cierto reportaje de cierto camarografo fantasma que hiso su aparición en la 5 chapter de este fic.

Y como la curiosidad mato al gato, o esta vez a la chica lo leyó

"**Natsu Dragneel encontrado besando a un espíritu estelar" **

**Natsu Dragneel tratando de avanzar después de haber sido engañado por su novia y su mejor amigo, nuestro querido Amigo ha querido avanzar sin darle lugar a reírse a la muy hija de su **** madre, y te digo esto Lucy heartfilia Natsu no te perdonara aunque le vendas tu alma al mismo diablo para que te perdone y digamos que la espíritu estelar se saco la lotería con este chico, tiene muy bien desarrollado el área genital, y con la energía que tiene seguramente no saldrán de una habitación por mucho tiempo"**

Lucy tenia una cara de póker face, estaba en tal shock que se le olvido que se le olvido que a las 12:45 tocaban las piedras, y le empezaron a llegar todas en la cara, torso, piedras aquí y alla, pero ella no se inmutaba, hasta que le llego un piedron del porte de un balón de football (soccer).

─ No me lo creo ─ Lucy sabia que natsu era especial pero de esa área no sabia de nada ─ y si solo le pido perdón y asi se terminara todo esto si es un gran plan, ¿pero donde esta?, pero ahora que lo pienso la de la imagen no es virgo, na debe ser mi imaginación.

Y con eso ella fue a buscar el rio donde ella se lavaba

**LO SIENTO me demore mucho porque no tenia inspiración y por las clases, las clases pegaron duro desde el principio.**

**Bueno ahora si les gusto el capitulo dejen review lo cual me haría muy feliz o3o**

**Ashley: je si quieres yo te ayudo a hacer el lemon (apretando sus pechos en mi espalda)**

**Jejejejeje no eso es para mi gusto personal O3O**

**Bueno **

**Natsu dragneel354 se despide**


	8. Chapter 8

**HI GUYS ¿cómo les va? Jeje primero perdón por el tremendo atraso no se me ocurría nada de nada era increíble pero esto salió de repente**

**Y sin más que decir aquí les va el capi**

**Menos tiempo de lo que pensábamos**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

En el barco ya casi muerto, se encontraba Natsu, que aun mareado lo cual no es raro, estaba muy sorprendido, después de todo no todos los días ves al príncipe del infierno, de repente el barco se detuvo abruptamente haciendo que Natsu girara en el suelo y se golpeara contra el mástil, y Natsu le dijo gracias a dios después de escuchar lo que dijo su padre.

─ creo que ya llegamos Natsu ─ dijo Zeref con una sonrisa enigmática, algo que preocupaba a su hijo, pero le importo nada porque al fin saldría de ese transporte del demonio, Natsu se paró con lo que podía, tambaleo un par de metros y se lanzó por la borda.

Cerro los ojos para sentir mejor la sensación de estar aliviado, refrescado y mojado, ¿mojado?, abrió los ojos y vio el mar y un par de kilómetros más haya estaba la isla tenrou.

─ _Pero que carajos_ ─ Pensó Natsu para después girar al barco y ver a su padre gritarle desde el barandal

─ Y TEN CUIDADO CON LOS TIBURONES ─ Al terminar Zeref fue atrás de la vela y grito ─ KOKUMAJUTSU FUBUKI ─

De la boca del mago más fuerte salió un poderoso tornado negro, el cual hubiera impulsado al barco a ir a más de 1000000000000000000000000 leguas por hora, si el freno de mano no estuviera activado (?).

Así que el barco se volcó y todo se cayó al mar entre las cosas estaba Zeref con una sandía en la cabeza, los utensilios que mavis les obligo traer, la comida… ups

─ LA CARNEEEEE ─ grito Natsu de forma exagerada ─ NO MI CARNE NOOO, ¿PORQUE DESTINO PORQUE ERES TAN CRUEL? ─

Zeref vio que se parecía mucho a su madre en ese ámbito, la exageración el saco de parte de la familia de mavis… según él.

Aunque el cabello rosado lo tenía el padre de Zeref, algo tenía que sacar de su familia o no.

─ Esa exageración pertenece a tu familia Zeref-kun ─ mavis salvaje apareció de la nada y por la espalda haciendo que el gran mago se olvidara de seguir moviendo las piernas para flotar, se le olvido que él podía flotar sobre el mar, pero como se le olvido se empezó a ahogar.

─ Ahora veras malnacido, desperdiciar carne es un pecado ─ susurro el peli rosado con una mirada de odio "puro" a su padre─

Con las burbujas como teléfono Zeref desde lo más hondo, implorando que lo saquen de esa jaula sin rejas.

De mala gana el pequeño Natsu Dragneel Vermilion, con solo una mirada de "te mato en el entrenamiento si lo dejas sufrir más" después de todo Zeref no puede morir (n/a: :V)

Lo saco de las mechas a la superficie casi sacándole el cuero cabelludo del cráneo.

─ PERO NO ME TIRES EL PELO que duele mucho JODER ─ se quejaba el mago oscuro ─ YA VERAS CUANDO TE ENSEÑE LA MAGIA OSCURA ajjaajjajaja AJAJAAJAJA cof cof

─ ai si ai si mira como tiemblo jeje ─ se burlaba el dragón slayer ─ ya, y ¿ahora como llegamos a la isla?

─ pues ahora que el barco se volcó te las arreglas, yo, ─ declaraba mientras bajo de el aparecía una fina capa de magia oscura, para después elevarse hasta unos dos metros ─

El pobre dragón slayer se quedó con una cara de póker face, y solo alcanzo a atinar a decir una pequeña palabra monosílaba

─ ¿eh? ─

Zeref solo se fue levitando con su "alfombra mágica voladora", para después ver una estela de agua lo sobrepasaba con una rapidez monstruosa para verlo llegar a la costa de la isla… DESPUES UN BOLA SALVAJE DE FUEGO LE LLEGO EN LA CARA Y PUM CALLO DE 2 METROS AL AGUA QUE SE SINTIO COMO UNA MURALLA CON HIELO FRIO DE CUBIERTA.

Después de un rato de levitar y caer, levitar y caer, y quemaduras leves que se curarían con hierbas sanatorios de la isla, pero esos dolores de espalda consecutivos no aran nada más que molestar, llego a la costa.

Xxxxxxxx En la costa xxxxxxxX

─ Como cof cof te atreves a hacerle eso al gran Zeref ─ empezó a reclamar como niño pequeño al Natsu con ¿con una sonrisa escalofriante?

─ **Como has estado Zeref, después de tanto tiempo sin salir, UF la luz del sol es tan tibia ─ **termino de decir el gran y poderoso demonio legendario de Zeref, E.N.D

─ E.N.D co…como porque ¿COMO ESTAS FUERA DEL SELLO? ─ Grito esperando una respuesta a la pregunta echa ─

─ **Pero como es que no entiendes que nada me detendrá hasta que todo lo que te importa, pero tu hijo, tiene un cuerpo mejor que el mío, suficiente como para hacer un hoyo hasta el centro de la tierra con pura fuerza bruta, pero vamos entrénalo por favor, así me harás más fuerte cuando lo tome para mis fines**─ después de esas palabras Zeref consumido por la ira rodeo su mano con magia oscura para noquear al demonio.

Xxxxxxxx En Magnolia xxxxxxxX

Nada peor nada más que ese maldito gato ese maldito fotógrafo que no podía localizar, además, estos malditos ciudadanos que no entendían su situación, no ven que ella estaba desesperada por un momento sin stress, con pasión, lujuria, pero le salió el tiro por la culata, Gray ni sabía por cual hoyo meterlo, no duro más de 3 minutos, ni siquiera hubo segundo round.

Ni siquiera hubo algo que sentir era realmente pequeño, el de Natsu llegaba hasta la rodilla por lo que pudo ver y era gorda fácilmente era del grosor de… de… bueno no sabía pero estaba segura que una de sus manos no bastaría para sostenerla por completo.

Ella esperaba más del rival de "su" Natsu, pero ahora que necesitaba dinero, solo le quedaba venderse o aclarar las cosas.

─ _aclarare las cosas con Natsu y podremos volver a como era antes, y se alejara de esa perra de Virgo_ ─ pensó con esperanzas más falsas que una ballena que volara a mach 25 ─ _después de todo Natsu no es rencoroso_ _¿cierto?_

Bueno ella tenía mucha imaginación.

Xxxxxxxx con la princesa de hielo, digo Gray xxxxxxxX

Se encontraba tirado en medio de la calle, con moretones en toda la cara, después de que se desvistiera, pero ya nadie reaccionaba igual, más bien se reían cada vez que lo veían desnudo.

Ya empezaba a tener ideas vengativas contra ese tipo que se hacía llamar Natsu, después de todo no podía ser más fuerte que él, no con ese potenciador que le dio su padre solo necesitaba encontrarlo y convencerlo a golpes que le dijera a todos que todo era una mentira.

Después de pensar en los planes a futuro le llego un periódico que con casualidad tenía la página donde aparecía el artículo de Trip, gray no pudo reaccionar hasta que le sonó el estómago del hambre, tendría que ir a pescar, otra vez, pero esta vez se aseguraría que Happy no lo siguiera.

Xxxxxxxx En Fairy tail xxxxxxxX

Todo era tensión nada podía ser peor, Natsu se encontraba desaparecido, Lucy y gray resultaron ser unos bastardos, además ahora que se supo que lucy es una zorriputigolfa ahora algunos de los hombres ajenos al gremio pensaban que eran iguales a ellas y se acercaban con intenciones para nada santas.

Pero no todo era malo, ahora a algunos como erza, Gajeel, y Wendy les pagaban extra, les preguntaron porque, les respondieron "porque tienen que soportar a esos 2".

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

**Hola a todos espero que les haya gustado, dejen su review y no no estoy muerto, pues si estuviera muerto lo sabría :v**

**Me despido o3o**


End file.
